1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bell device and, more particularly, to a bell device with dual tones for transport vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bicycle bell usually installed on a bicycle handlebar can be driven to make a sound warning approaching cars or pedestrians. To make a sound, the bicycle bell needs to be rung by a biker. However, the biker, who does not ring the bicycle bell timely while confronting any emergency status, may be at risk.
Moreover, it is inconvenient to use the conventional bicycle bell, which should be manually driven to make a sound, on actual roads. Specifically, a biker cycling a long distance may be at stake while feeling fatigued and forgetting to ring a bicycle bell. Accordingly, conventional bell devices for transport vehicles with limited practicability are not available to conditions of long-term exercise.